gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero
The TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero is a space prototype mobile armor featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Moebius Zero was the original design for the Moebius mobile armor created by the Earth Alliance, but due to only a few mobile armor pilots with high spatial awareness being able to control its special gunbarrel pods, a stripped-down unit is designed and eventually culminated in the production of the TS-MA2 Moebius. The gunbarrel pods are remote weaponry with two autocannons each and are capable of all-range attacks. When these pods are mounted on the unit, they also serve as additional thrusters, making the Moebius Zero faster and more maneuverable than the Moebius. The Moebius Zero also has the same linear gun as the Moebius. Armaments ;*Linear Gun :Mounted underneath the Moebius Zero's main body, this is the same linear gun used in the TS-MA2 Moebius. Although weaker than beam weaponry, it is still a powerful weapon as a single shot can penetrate the hull of a Nazca-class destroyer. ;*Gunbarrel Pod :The Moebius Zero is equipped with four gunbarrel pods, each mounting two autocannons. These pods are usually mounted on the main unit but can be detached and controlled through wires to attack an enemy from multiple directions, or for attacking multiple enemy units at once. Although lacking in raw firepower, the gunbarrels can hold enemy mobile suits in place, allowing the Moebius Zero to finish it with the more powerful linear gun. Also, the gunbarrels can function as additional boosters when attached to the mobile armor, granting it higher speed and mobility than the Moebius. The only drawback of the gunbarrel system is the fact that only pilots with high spatial awareness can use it. :;*Autocannon ::Each gunbarrel pod is equipped with a pair of fire-linked autocannons. In terms of raw power, the autocannons are among the weakest weapon employed during the First Alliance-PLANT War, capable of only dealing relatively light damage to a GINN. Their strength came from how the pilot could use the gunbarrels' autocannons to initiate attacks from multiple directions, restricting and even halting the enemy's moments long enough for the Moebius Zero to strike with its linear gun. History Despite being unsuitable for normal pilots due to its gunbarrel system, the Earth Alliance still produced a small number of Moebius Zero units and assigned them to ace pilots who were able to use the gunbarrels efficiently. These pilots were assembled into a single elite corps in the 3rd Fleet, with one member being Lt. Mu La Flaga, who used his Moebius Zero to destroy five ZAFT ZGMF-1017 GINN units during the Battle of the Grimaldi Front on June 2, CE 70. Although he was the only survivor of his unit, his abilities earned him the nickname "Hawk of Endymion". Mu continued to use his Moebius Zero during and after the Battle of Heliopolis, during which he joined the crew of the Archangel. He often used his unit to fight alongside Kira Yamato in his GAT-X105 Strike Gundam. Since the Moebius Zero isn't able to fly in Earth's atmosphere, Flaga began to use the FX-550 Skygrasper after the Archangel descended down on the planet. Since Flaga eventually became the pilot of the Strike himself, the Moebius Zero wasn't used again with its fate becoming unknown. The Earth Alliance used the design of the Moebius Zero to create a specialized support fighter/Striker Pack for use with the Strike and GAT-01A1 Dagger, called the AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker. After the end of the First Alliance-PLANT War, the EA creates an upgraded variant of the Moebius Zero known as the TS-MA4F Exus, which was also piloted by Flaga in his Neo Roanoke persona. Variants ;*Moebius Zero Randy Custom Gallery Moebius Zero.png moebius zero.jpg Moebius vs Ginns.jpg|Moebius Zero against two GINNs MuLaFlaga2.png Moebius-Zero-Anchor.png|Moebius Zero launching wire anchor at Vesalius in Episode 5 GN-0000DVR-S Gundam 00 Sky (Ep 23) 02.JPG|Randy's customized Moebius Zero engaging the Gundam 00 Sky SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays Moebius zero.png|''SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays'' MobiusZeroBattleDestiny.png Gunpla EX-SEED-MechaSet.jpg|Moebieus Zero as part of 1/144 EX Model "Gundam SEED Mecha Set 1 (2003): box art Notes and Trivia *In the Comic BOM BOM version of the Gundam SEED manga adaption, Mu uses his Moebius Zero once again in the last battle against Rau Le Creuset's ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam after his Strike Gundam is heavily damaged. Although none of the mobile armor's weapons work against Providence's Phase Shift armor, Mu manages to use the gunbarrel's guidance wires to entangle the Providence and prevent it from deploying the DRAGOON units. This provides Kira Yamato a chance to destroy the Providence with the Freedom Gundam, although Mu perished in this heroic sacrifice as well. References MS2003-293 - TS-MA2mod.00 - Moebius Zero.jpg|TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design External links *TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero on MAHQ.net ja:S-MA2mod.00 メビウス・ゼロ Category:Earth Alliance